Thinking in the past but in the future
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: The scooby gang from 1998 gets thrown into 2001 because the powers that be was bored. I fixed ch.1 and am working on ch.2 (thanx to my loyal reviewers.)
1. Red and black lights

AN- I'm so sorry to the fans of this story, I'm fixing as you read this I'm going to have at least 12 chapters up today. So sorry again.  
Part ONE: RED AND BLACK LIGHTS  
  
1998  
  
"There she is walking along with a sharp wooden stake tucked under her jacket, looking beautiful," Angel thought.  
  
Angel was looking out for HIS slayer. Yes his slayer. She will always be his slayer. Nobody or anything could take his slayer's love for him away.  
  
But especially nobody could take away his love for his slayer. Even though he knew he couldn't take her into the sunlight or give her children, they still loved each other. Nothing would brake them apart.  
2001  
  
"Bloody hell, isn't she the most beautiful creature on the face of this Earth? Yes, I believe she is." Spike was muttering under his breath.  
  
Spike was watching the slayer's back, just in case anything weird happened. Which always did mind you. He looked the slayer over and thought to himself, she's MY slayer, even if she doesn't want to be, she knows deep down she is.  
  
I'm always there for her, I love her, I watch out for her sister, I help her out with slaying, and I even TRY to be nice to Xander.  
  
Even though he knew she would never see his way or love him as much as Angel he knew they were meant to be. Nothing would brake that apart.  
Powers that Be Headquarters- 8:32 PM  
  
"Wouldn't it be fun to put 1998 Buffy and crew in 2001?" asked PTB to itself. Then it grinned wickedly, "Yes," pause "Yes, it would be very fun."  
The PTB's eyes grew blood red and its wicked smile grew to.  
  
1998  
  
Buffy was in her bed, her nice warm comfy bed. She snuggled further down into her covers and fell into a deep sleep with Angel watching her outside.  
  
Unbeknown to her and Angel, red and black swirls where all around them, swallowing them up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xander just got to bed thinking about Cordy. Yes the snobby hot cheerleader.  
  
The phone rang and Xander it up with a sleepy, "hello?" "Xander I'm coming over, I want you to see my plan of how we can date without anybody at school thinking you are a slob. I'll be over in about 5 minutes. Kiss bye."  
35 minutes later.  
  
"I'm here now," she sat on his bed, "so here is what you're going to wear on Monday, and here's what your going to-"  
  
Xander cut her off by kissing her on her lips.  
  
They parted. Smiling to himself like an idiot.  
  
Red and black colors were surrounding him and her, sucking them through a circle of endless light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow and Oz were in her room talking and enjoying each other's company. Willow and Oz where so in love, nothing would take them apart.  
  
Well, that might not be true cuz they did live on the Hellmouth. They suddenly stopped talking to each other.  
  
"Um, Willow? Why are we surrounded by cool but disturbing lights? And is it just me or are we kind of moving?" 


	2. Black and red lights

Giles retired for the night, he turned on classical music. And sat down with his cup of tea, ready to write in his Watcher Diary.  
  
Tuesday, 1998  
  
Today I overheard Buffy saying she might sleep with the souled vampire she has been seeing. I know she is in love but I know this isn't healthy for a slayer. I must say this is the first time in written history that a Slayer would fall in love with a souled vampire.  
  
I know I must tell the-  
  
Giles stopped writing and looked around at blood red lights and midnight black swirling lights, it was the beautiful and evil looking thing Giles had ever seen.  
  
He was so wrapped up in looking at the lights that he didn't realize he was being pulled through them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike was wheeling around in his wheelchair thinking to himself **Only 24hr then he would be out of this bloody nightmare.**  
  
**-Then I'll kill the bloody slayer and the nancy-boy.**  
  
"The lights are so bright, so beautiful but deadly."  
  
"Of course Dru baby." Spike was used to her ranting.  
  
"They're gonna take you and Daddy away, and I don't get to come." She pouted like an insane child.  
  
"Where are they gonna take us Ducks?"  
  
"To the sweet future." She put her hands on her head, "Your gonna see double."  
  
"Right, so I'm going to the future to see. Double?"  
  
Right then red and black light surrounded Spike pulling and urging him through.  
  
"Bye, my Spike, see you soon."  
  
She blew him a kiss and winked before all the lights surrounded him.  
  
TBC 


	3. Meetings p 1

Part two:  
  
The Meeting(s)  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
Gasp "Don't take me." Buffy bolted straight up in her mom's  
  
bedroom. Buffy looked around and groaned. Got up and walked  
  
toward the front door. But bumped into somebody. "Willow?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to get the door."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Coming!" Buffy went to the door and opened it to see herself and  
  
Angel.  
  
Buffy shut the door and opened it again still revealing them.  
  
"Okay, I'm half asleep so I'm going to make coffee so I know that  
  
this is a dream." She motioned them into the living room.  
  
  
  
1998-Buffy however fainted into Angel's arms, and he carried her  
  
  
  
into the living room.  
  
  
  
2001-Buffy shook her head form side to side and followed them.  
  
  
  
"OH Angel what are you doing here with Buffy in you arms-"  
  
Willow's eyes widened, "there are t-t-t-two of y-you."  
  
  
  
That fact just hit 2001-Buffy and too fainted into Tara's arms.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Angel looked at Tara.  
  
  
  
"Why are there two Buffy's?" Dawn came down stairs with Tara.  
  
"And why is Angel here? Is he evil?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you people? Willow tell me what is going on here!"  
  
Angel almost screamed.  
  
Willow grabbed a stake, "Who are you?" her evil self was  
  
bubbling to the surface.  
  
"Hello, it's Angel." Nothing "You're in high school, 1998? Dating  
  
Oz."  
  
"NO! It's not, it's 2001 and I'm dating Tara!"  
  
"Who is Tara? That's a weird name for a guy."  
  
"Tara is a girl and she's standing behind you."  
  
Angel looked behind him and the doorbell rang. "Stay here. Dawn  
  
go call Xander tell him to find Spike."  
  
"Are you insane?" Angel screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
2001-Spike woke up and decided to walk over to the slayer's  
  
house to check on her, he had a bad feeling. He got dressed in his  
  
regular clothes, black T-shirt, red shirt, Faded blue jeans, his  
  
trademark black duster jacket, and his combat boots. He walked  
  
out into the cool cemetery air, which didn't bother him.  
  
He started walking; he felt someone behind him but shrugged it  
  
  
  
off and lit up a cigarette.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god it's Spike he's gonna kill us Xander!"  
  
  
  
Spike spun around and saw Xander and the cheerleader he saw a  
  
couple times.  
  
"Cordy run!"  
  
  
  
Spike stuck up his eyebrow when he saw they weren't moving.  
  
  
  
"I'm to scared Xander."  
  
  
  
"Me too."  
  
Spike looked around and Xander looked from head to toe. He  
  
looked like Xander, smelled like Xander, spoke like Xander, but  
  
he knew Xander wasn't that stupid. He must be playing with my  
  
head Spike thought.  
  
  
  
"Are you taking drugs Harris? You're actually scared of me?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." He squeaked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you're taking drugs, or yeah you're scared of me."  
  
"He's scared of you." Cordy said.  
  
"Thanks honey."  
  
"Yeah right you're scared." Spike laughed and threw back his  
  
head. Then looked at him. "You better bloody well sober up or  
  
stop taking whatever bloody drugs you're taking mate. Why don't  
  
I walk you to Buffy's house and Willow will put a spell or  
  
something on you."  
  
  
  
"No way you are not going to kill Buffy. And why would Willow  
  
be at Buffy's house? It's a school night."  
  
Spike blinked several times "Okay A) I can't kill Buffy even if I  
  
wanted to B) you are insane! Buffy and Willow are done with  
  
high school and Willow only has classes on Thursdays C) Why  
  
are you here cheerleader? Thought you were in LA with broody-  
  
boy Angel."  
  
"You went to LA with Angel?" Xander said to Cordy.  
  
  
  
"I wish, I mean I wish was in LA, not with Angel! I'd never go to  
  
LA with Angel! You're lying Spike!"  
  
  
  
"Okay answer these bloody questions! What is your full name?  
  
What day is it? And what year is it?"  
  
"Alexander Jesse Harris, Tuesday, 1998."  
  
  
  
"Cordy Case, Tuesday, 19 freaking 98!"  
  
  
  
"No it's not, it's 2001!"  
  
"Hey chip-boy! Doing some slaying in the middle of the-" 2001-  
  
Xander stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cordy. "Hi, Cordy  
  
it's been a long time-" then he saw himself, "Wait. what?"  
  
THUD Cordy fainted.  
  
  
  
"We have a slight problem Harris."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Meetings P 2 BABY!

Anya was outside looking for Xander he left her after he got a phone call from Dawn.  
  
"Stupid sexy Xander, he left cuz Dawn called! Couldn't it have waited? I mean we just getting to the good part and he freaking leaves! Why do I put up with him?"  
  
Anya pondered and blew a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Cuz he great in the saddle!" She heard a branch snap and spun around and saw Willow and her old werewolf boyfriend.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Are you back with guys?" She looked at Oz.  
  
"What do you mean back with guys?  
  
"Oh-my-god you're cheating on Tara!"  
  
"Who's Tara!"  
  
"Your girlfriend, or soon to be X-girlfriend."  
  
"Your gay?" Oz asked.  
  
"No, that never crossed my mind." She shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts that entered her mind. "Who are you?"  
  
"Anya! DUH!" Nothing "I'm afraid of bunnies. been dating Xander since Graduation."  
  
"What he's dating Cordy, and he's still in high school!"  
  
"Did you do a spell to make you forget things, cuz I knew magic was bad for you!"  
  
"How could she do magic if she's not a witch?" Oz asked.  
  
"She is! She has been ever since well, as long as I've known her! Okay what year is it?"  
  
"1998" they both said.  
  
"No it's not, wow you used magic to blast you from the past? Cool, but it's 2001!"  
  
"I'm gonna faint now." Willow said.  
  
"Breathe! Breathe honey." Oz soothed her rubbing her back.  
  
"Why don't we go to Buffy's?"  
  
"It's a school night!"  
  
"Its 2001 Willow! High school is OVER! Let's go!" Anya started walking towards Buffy's house with 1998- Oz and Willow close behind.  
  
"You gay, that might explain a couple things." Oz said.  
  
"What I'm NOT gay."  
  
"Could you two fight later, I have a headache." 


	5. Yet more meetings

1998-Giles looked around his apartment, it was dusty and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. He got up and decided to call Buffy's house.  
  
He went to where his phone usually was and picked it up.  
  
The phone was dead. He then decided to drive to Buffy's house.  
  
So he walked outside to find his driveway and found no car. So giving up he started walking to Buffy's house.  
  
He was walking in a slightly fast pace because he forgot to bring a weapon with him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Giles spun around to see Spike in a wheel chair. "I hate being useless!"  
  
Giles watched with interest while Spike was trying to move his wheel chair out of a bush.  
  
"Screw this," Spike said getting up, "wait, I can walk." he then grabbed his wheel chair and threw it into the air without difficulty, "Now to kill the slayer and Angelus, get Dru, go to Spain, and get back to the past."  
  
Spike started walking in the direction of Buffy's house. Giles looked around and saw a piece of broken off tombstone.  
  
Giles grabbed it and went behind 1998-Spike and pounded him over head.  
  
"Bloody hell that hurt!" Spike turned to see Buffy's watcher, "So Rupes, ready to die?" he said as he sprang up to be face to face with Rupert Giles.  
  
"I wasn't gonna kill you slow but now I am." Rupert hit Spike over the head with the tombstone with all of his force.  
  
Spike was knocked out lying on the ground. Giles snapped off a branch from the nearest tree and aimed into his heart. 


	6. Seein' Double

Part Three:  
  
Seeing  
  
Double  
  
Willow moved around Angel so she could get to the door. And froze in her spot, standing there was Cordy, Angel, Giles and Oz.  
  
"Willow, I went to sleep last night at my apartment and woke up in the Magic box. Would you care to explain why?"  
  
"Giles, I haven't been doing magic for 3 months, count em' 3!" Willow said and turned to OZ, "Hey Oz, how's it going?"  
  
"Woke up at my old pad it was freaky but I'm fine."  
  
"Angel I thought I told you to stay inside." Willow yelled.  
  
"I am inside Willow. Gees." Came from inside Buffy's house.  
  
"Excuse me." Willow turned around and ran into the living room and saw Angel sitting there on the couch next to the two-fainted Buffy's. She ran back to the door. "Giles, I am going to faint." Dawn caught her just in time.  
  
"Hi Giles, there are two Angels and two Buffy's, how are you doing?" Dawn said in a rush as she dragged Willow onto a chair. "Tara, Willow fainted too."  
  
"Who is Tara?" Angel and Cordy said at the same time.  
  
"Willow's girlfriend." Giles and Oz said at the same time.  
  
"Willow's gay?" Cordy asked. "That explains a couple things."  
  
Tara walked in and saw Oz and ran upstairs. SLAM, LOCK OF DOORS  
  
"That went well." Cordy said smiling.  
  
"She's still afraid of me, I don't blame her, after trying to kill her when I first met her." Oz said calmly, going to sit next to Dawn.  
  
"Do I know you? You're Buffy's sister. Wait Buffy doesn't have a sister."  
  
"You're right Buffy doesn't." 1998-Angel said. "You must be a demon." He grabbed a weapon.  
  
"Giles." Dawn screamed as she started running from Angel.  
  
"Angel stop, Dawn is a key and she has become Buffy's sister." Giles said calmly.  
  
"Oh that explains some stuff." Oz said.  
  
"Will somebody me why there are two of me and Buffy?" 2001-Angel said.  
  
"He said," Dawn said pointing to 1998-Angel, "that it is 1998, but my calendar says its 2001."  
  
"That's because it is 2001." Oz said.  
  
"No, it's `98. Buffy is in high school, Willow is dating Oz, Xander is dating Cordy, and Giles is dating Jennifer Calendar." At that last part Angel and Giles flinched. "What? What did I say? It's true."  
  
"I think that they," Giles pointed to 1998- Angel and Buffy, "are from 1998 and were put in 2001."  
  
"What if they're not the only ones from 1998 send to 2001?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, We'll have to find them. Angel," they both looked at him, "Sorry 2001-Angel go search your old apartment and the mansion, places like that. Dawn and Cordy go to the school and the bronze places like that-"  
  
"I get to help!" YES!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"Okay, Oz you stay here and wait for other people to come here. 1998- Angel and I will search Graveyards and look for Spike."  
  
"I called Xander, he's looking for Spike too."  
  
"I hope he found him." 2001-Giles said quietly to himself.  
  
"So he did stay, huh." 2001-Angel said.  
  
"Why do you all want to find Spike? Do you have a death wish for Buffy?" 1998-Angel asked bewildered. 


	7. Double seein'

"So you think it's 1998, and you are in high school." 2001-Xander said for the 100th time.  
  
"I don't think-" 1998-Xander began.  
  
"See he agrees with me." Spike cut him off. Both Xanders rolled their eyes at Spike's comment.  
  
"I know it's 1998, and I AM in high school. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"So you think that I'm evil and that I'm going to kill you at any second." Spike asked.  
  
"Yes." 1998-Xander said backing away from him with caution.  
  
"God, you were such a whelp in high school, you still are mind you, but you REALLY were a whelp in high school."  
  
"Thank you, could we please keep moving, Cordy is getting very heavy." 2001-Xander said carrying Cordy since 1998-Xander wasn't strong enough, and 1998-Xander didn't want Spike touching Cordy. They walked past the old high school where there was nothing left.  
  
"W-what happened to the high school?" 1998-Xander asked.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Spike asked.  
  
"NO! Haven't you ever seen Back to the Future?" 2001-Xander said.  
  
"You're right. Hey whelp no school!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Geek." 2001-Xander and Spike said at the same time.  
  
"So are you still with Cordy? Did I- well you know?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to give that information to you."  
  
"Okay answer this are you a virgin?"  
  
"No, he's not and I know that- why are you carrying another girl? Gasp you're cheating on me too. I feel so used. Well, I'm gonna cheat on you too, cuz nobody. NOBODY cheats on me Xander Harris!" Anya stopped then and saw 1998 Xander. "Wait there are two of you. two Xanders in bed.with me." Anya had a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Spare me the ideas love. Why is red and wolf-boy here?"  
  
"Oh-my-god." Willow said in a rush. Then she started her rambling, "I- it's Spike, and two Xanders, and Cordy-" she of course fainted too and was caught by Oz.  
  
"What did you mean when you said were-wolf boy?"  
  
"You are a were-wolf aren't you?" Anya said.  
  
"Yes, but were-wolf-boy, what the hell is that? And you called Willow red I don't like that okay." Oz said in a huff.  
  
"When Oz is scared he gets pissed off." 2001-Xander said.  
  
"When I used to get scared I killed people." Spike said thinking of the old days.  
  
"Well, we all know you can't do THAT anymore. Then Buffy would have a reason to kill you." Anya stated.  
  
"What do you mean he can't kill anymore?" 1998-Xander said.  
  
"Well, he has chip in his you see and- what?" Anya stopped when 2001- Xander gave her "the look"  
  
"Remember when we watched Back to the Future?"  
  
"The one movie you made me watch before we-"  
  
"Yes, Anya that movie."  
  
"I didn't pay much attention because I watching that guy, the main guy's butt-"  
  
"Never mind just don't talk right OK?"  
  
"*FINE* I'll walk next to Xander from the past. Hi, do you like to have-"  
  
"ANYA."  
  
"So*RRY*" Anya said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Harris?"  
  
"What?" both Xanders said.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and said, "Isn't that Rupert?" 


	8. SeEiNg DoUbLe

Giles looked at the knocked out Spike carefully before he put the stake in his heart. He said something about going back to the past.  
  
That would explain the red and black lights, Giles thought. He then saw a tombstone that read:  
Jenny Calendar  
  
1972-1998  
  
She will never be forgotten  
"What?" he said to himself. He just saw Jenny before he went to his apartment last night. He just sat there and cried. How did he let her down? Did she feel pain? Was it a vampire? Thousands questions entered his mind.  
  
"So tell me why we are in search of Spike again because it really doesn't make any sense." 1998-Angel asked for the thousandth time.  
  
"Bloody hell Angel, please don't ask me again, we are going to find Spike because he is good, and he helps us. Okay?" Giles was about to kill Angel again. They were walking in the direction of Jenny's grave. God, how he missed her.  
  
They rounded a corner and saw 1998-Giles kneeling in front of Jenny's grave, crying. Only a few yards away from him was a knocked-out Spike.  
  
"Giles?" 1998-Angel said as 2001-Giles and him approached the sad broken man.  
  
"Angel? I can't believe it, it must have been a demon! And I swear on the life of my mother and father that I will murder whoever did this!"  
  
"Giles, we got blasted from the past into the future." 1998-Angel told him slowly.  
  
"I know, that's what Spike said just before he said that he going to kill Buffy."  
  
"See, Giles. I told you Spike wanted to kill Buffy!"  
  
"I already knew Spike wanted to kill Buffy are you mad?"  
  
"Not you Giles, the other Giles."  
  
"What other Giles. I'm the only Giles." Then he turned around to see himself looking over Spike.  
  
"There's two of me!" 2001-Spike said as he, Anya, 2001-Xander, 1998- Xander and Cordy, and 1998-Willow and Oz approached them. 1998-Angel and 1998-Giles sprang to their feet as they saw Spike.  
  
Giles picked up his broken branch off the cemetery floor.  
  
"I bet he killed Jenny." Angel said through his gritted teeth.  
  
"Who is Jenny?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you killed her didn't you, you couldn't get to Buffy so you killed Giles's girlfriend. How low is that Spike?" Angel reasoned.  
  
"Yeah right, tell them Giles, tell them who really kill your girlfriend." 2001-Xander said as he gave 1998-Angel the cold eye.  
  
"Angelus, Angelus killed Jenny. Spike never even met Jenny, now could we get this Spike and everybody back to Buffy's house?" Giles said slowly, almost crying.  
  
1998-Giles looked at 1998-Angel and walked over to help 2001-Xander with 1998-Cordy. As 2001-Spike and Giles started carrying 1998-Spike.  
  
'Well, that went well." Anya said under her breath. 


	9. Almost Altogether

Part Four: Altogether And  
  
Sleeping Arrangements  
  
Buffy woke slowly to see the smiling face of Oz.  
  
"So sleeping beauty-2001 has awoken."  
  
"Oz? What are you doing here? Is willow okay? The last thing I remember was seeing myself and Angel." Buffy looked to her side to see her younger self. "Well, it wasn't a dream."  
  
"Yeah, Giles said that ourselves were blasted from the past into the future." Oz looked at her. "Kind of scary if you think about it."  
  
"Wait where is everybody?"  
  
"Tara is locked upstairs."  
  
"Of course because of your last meeting."  
  
"And everybody else expect me are looking for the other people from 1998."  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"I'll get it." Oz said. "It's Dawn and 2001-Cordy."  
  
"Sorry Buffy couldn't find anything. Angel called us on his cell phone he said he has to stay at the mansion because it's to close to sunrise to come back."  
  
"Cordy, what did you do to your hair? It's cool."  
  
"Thanks! You know I thought shorter would be better."  
  
"It's the short-hair season. And it's blonde too!"  
  
"Sorry to break up the hair-fan club but out the window there is a huge group of us coming here." Oz said calmly as he usually did. 


	10. Altogether

"Wow, Buffy still lives in the same house? Where's Joyce's car? I can't wait to see her. Did she do anything new to her hair? Did she get re- married?" Willow asked not knowing the death of Buffy's beloved mother.  
  
"She's away on a trip and no she never remarried." 2001-Spike answered for her.  
  
2001-Giles, Anya, and Xander looked at the ground.  
  
"Spike you'd like better run fast. The sun is coming up." Dawn shouted then she looked at Angel and rolled her eyes when he looked hurt that she didn't say his name. Moron Dawn thought.  
  
Spike nodded and dragged/ran with his 1998 self.  
  
Angel ran inside too right behind the two Spikes.  
  
Buffy stayed outside to greet the other people.  
  
"Why do you care about Spike enough to let him inside your house?" 1998- Giles asked.  
  
"Long, twisted, and funny story G-man." 2001-Xander said.  
  
"Gees Willow is heavy," said Oz. Buffy helped 1998-Oz carry 1998-Willow inside.  
  
"Let me help you with her." 2001- Giles helped 2001-Xander carry 1998-Cordy inside.  
  
Anya stayed outside for a second thinking of what she should do. "I have an idea." She went inside to get the chains for evil Spike.  
  
TBC 


	11. Sleeping Arrangments

AN- This is for sita electra.. I can't get a hold of you so please e-mail me. Or try Im-ing me. Thank-u. if anybody knows sita electra please tell her my message. Thankx  
  
1998-Spike woke to find his hands handcuffed in a bathtub.  
  
"What in the Bloody hell is this?" he looked around and could hear voices from down the hall.  
  
"What is it with you and bath-tubs Ripper? You chained the younger version of me in a tub. Again. Do you know what kind of damage this might cause?"  
  
**What what in the bleeding hell? That sounded exactly like me.** 1998- Spike tried to look through the crack in the door but his chains held him in place.  
  
"It wasn't MY idea Spike. Sigh it was Anya's idea."  
  
**Wait that's the watcher.. That means-"  
  
"Slayer." He growled.  
  
It was silent in the hall way. **I think they heard me**  
  
"You go talk to him." 2001-Giles sighed "He is of course you."  
  
2001-Spike came into the bathroom and looked himself over- since he hadn't seen himself in over 100 years.  
  
2001-Spike sat on the toilet.  
  
"So, you're me in the future?"  
  
"Yep." 2001-Spike took out a cig and lit it up.  
  
"Why aren't you chained to something?"  
  
"Long story, but to make it short. I can't bite anymore. The scoobies trust me. And I love Buffy."  
  
He shot a death glare at his younger self because he started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Bloody hell it's just so funny. You are whipped aren't you? I mean I feel so sorry." 1998-Spike still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
2001-Spike surprising started laughing with him. It was funny if you thought about it.  
  
"Wait, then where's Dru?" 1998-Spike asked as 2001-Spike walked the door. "Hey I asked you a bloody question!"  
  
2001-Spike walked downstairs. He made sure to stay away from 1998-Giles and Angel. 1998-Buffy and both Willows were still unconscious.  
  
Tara came downstairs but never left 2001-Buffy's side. (Just in case)  
  
2001-Buffy was talking, "Okay here's the sleeping arrangements because last night I got no sleep and it looks like a lot of you didn't either. So we'll sleep then we'll talk." Buffy paused, "Here's the list:  
  
Joyce's bedroom- Me, Dawn, 1998-Me, and Tara.  
  
Willow's bedroom- Cordy, 2001 Willow, 1998 Willow and 1998 Cordy.  
  
1998-Spike will obviously be in the bathroom.  
  
In the living room will be- 2001-Spike, Angel, both Oz(s)es(s) that's tough and 1998-Xander  
  
Both Giles' can go to their apartment. And Anya and 2001-Xander can go to their apartment.  
  
Any questions?  
  
No. Okay."  
  
Everyone grumbled as they went to their 'assignments.'  
  
But the question on everybody mind was..  
  
Could they last their 'nap-time' with their new roomies?  
  
R/R Thanks 


End file.
